Operation system (OS) is a computer program for managing and controlling computer hardware and software resources, which is the most basic system software. There are different types of operation systems, such as Windows, Linux and the like. A user may choose an appropriate operation system for installation as demanded.
In related arts, generally, a desired operation system is manually installed on a computer with an aid of a compact disc. Alternatively, in a large sized data center, such as an Internet Data Center (IDC), a remote control and installation command is sent to a server in which an operation system is to be installed through a unified installation platform. The server may acquire data of a default operation system from a preset location according to the remote control and installation command, to realize the installation of the default operation system. However, the types of the default operation systems are limited, for example there are generally only three types of default operation systems. The user still needs to manually install an operation system other than the three default operation systems. Efficiency, cost and accuracy of a manual installation will be not satisfactory.